Sub-Zero
Sub-Zero the Bi Han Is From Mortal Kombat Mythologies:Sub-Zero Sub-Zero don wilson * Sub-Zero (絶対零度), also known as kicboxer (奎良), and formerly known as Tundra, is a Lin Kuei assassin in the series and one of the few original characters. He is the younger brother of who was the original Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game. The younger Sub-Zero made his debut in Mortal Kombat II. Sub-Zero is one of the most popular characters in the series. In one form or another, Sub-Zero has appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character martial arts .don the dragon wilson kickboxing muay thai taekwondo street fighting mortal kombat sub zero kickboxer 2019 2020 Biography An assassin of the Lin Kuei clan, Kuai Liang commands the power of ice and cold. Unlike other members of his clan, he and his older brother, Bi-Han, were abducted as children by the Lin Kuei and trained in the techniques of assassination throughout their lives. Though his codename is Tundra, he has now assumed the mantle of Sub-Zero to honor his brother after Bi-Han's mysterious death. With the help of his fellow Lin Kuei Smoke, Sub-Zero tirelessly hunts the one who killed his brother. The Legacy of Sub-Zero *''Mortal Kombat II (1993)'' *''Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)'' **''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 (1995)'' **''Ultimate Mortal Kombat (2007)'' **''Mortal Kombat Advance (2001)'' *''Mortal Kombat 4 (1997)'' **''Mortal Kombat Gold (1999)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance (2002)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deception (2004)'' **''Mortal Kombat: Unchained (2006)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (2005)'' *''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon (2006-2007)'' *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' Appearance Sub-Zero dresses in the familiar blue-garbed ninja-like uniform. Originally, Sub-Zero was depicted with Asian facial features as revealed in the ending when unmasked, due to a Chinese-American heritage. Around Mortal Kombat 3, Sub-Zero was given a scar over his right eye to help differentiate himself from his older brother. Sub-Zero was the first ninja-like character in the series to go on without a mask and wore a less-concealing version of his outfit. In MK4, he wore the traditional uniform his brother wore, but again wears an updated version of his MK3 outfit in Deadly Alliance featuring Chinese characters. In Deception and beyond, Sub-Zero gains an armored version of the Lin Kuei uniform. His alternate costume from Deadly Alliance and beyond is more of a stream-lined version of his original costume featuring the Dragon Medallion on the right side of his chest. Interestingly, Sub-Zero is one of the few characters in the series to show signs of natural aging. Around Deadly Alliance, he is depicted with slight wrinkles and graying hair. His scar has also turned blue as well and features a flexible ice sheet on his forearms (again due to the effects of the Dragon Medallion). Sprites See Also *'Cyber Sub-Zero' Trivia * He, Scorpion and Reptile share their Friendship in Mortal Kombat II. Gallery Illustrations MK2_Sub-Zero_(Kuai_Liang).png|Mortal Kombat II MK3-09_Sub-Zero-PR1.png|Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-06_Sub-Zero_(Kuai_Liang).png|Mortal Kombat 3 Sub-zero_artwork.jpg|Mortal Kombat Trilogy Renders MK4-08_Sub-Zero_(Kuai_Liang).png|Mortal Kombat 4 258688-40613-sub-zero.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance MkdSub2.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deception MkdSub.jpg|Mortal Kombat: Deception SubZero.png|Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sub-ZeroRender_MKNine.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) subzeroRender07-1-.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) Subretromk3.png|Mortal Kombat (2011) (Klassic MK3 Sub-Zero) Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Good Characters Category:Ninja Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Characters from China Category:Lin Kuei Members Category:Secret Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Masters of Shotokan Category:Masters of Dragon Style Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1993 Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Light Heavyweight Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Deceased Characters